The Trouble With Lola
by Paige Roberts
Summary: An incredibly beautiful girl comes to Bikini Bottom, steals the hearts of all the guys, and keeps Spongebob's for her own. Could this really be love?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my third fanfic! Whooooppppeee! Ok, cheering session over. Anyways, this story kinda picks up where th movie left off, so Spongebob is manager of the Krusty K. Just to let you know. Also, you might want to take a look at the movie "Shark Tale" before reading this fanfic, because I use the character Lola in this story. Okay, you don't have to, I'll just tell you who she is: She is a crush-stealing gold-digger who uses her good looks to get rich and popular men. In the movie, she is Oscar's love interest, but he soon realizes that she isn't the girl for him. SAA(Same As Always,) I will accept ANY comments you decide to write, so please write 'em! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the television show Spongebob Squarepants. He is a trademark of Viacom International Inc., Nickelodeon Studios, and Stephen Hillenburg. I also do not own Lola. She belongs to DreamWroks International Inc. **

CHAPTER 1: THE TROUBLE WITH LOLA:

"Manager of the Krusty Krab! I never thought I'd see the day!" Sandy Cheeks said to her best friend Spongebob Squarepants, punching him forcefully on the shoulder. Spongebob winced uncomfortably and rubbed his arm. "Uh...yeah, thanks, Sandy!" he replied. The two were at the Reef celebrating Spopngebob's new promotion. They planned to see the movie " Night Of The Living Coral." Spongebob knew he would be freaked out by this film, but Sandy had been dying to see it for ages. And he was willing to do _anything_ to make Sandy like him even more.

The two approached the snack stand to order some popcorn. "I can't wait to see the movie-the critics say it's even more horrifying than the first one," Sandy said excitedly. She was quite the addrenalin addict. Spongebob gulped. "Really? I didn't catch the first one," he said he said nervously.

_Tarter Sauce, I'll be having nightmares for weeks!_

"Hello there, welcome to the Reef! How may I help your movie-going experience to be a faaaaantastic one?" asked an overly excited employee with dark, matted hair and large wire-rimmed glasses. "Um, yeah, we'll have two small popcorns," Spongebob said, reaching for his wallet. "One with extra jalapeno sauce," Sandy put in. The cashier nodded his head frantically and moved his sweaty, trembling hands. "That'll be ten dollars!!" the cashier said with a huge smile, his left eye begining to twitch. Spongebob eyed him cautiously and was just about to hand him the money when an unsuspecting fish bumped into him, knocking him onto the ground. He rolled over backwards as a soft, smooth voice began to speak. "Oh, how clumsy of me-are you alright?" Spongebob brushed himslef off and Sandy helped to pull him up. "Thanks, Sandy," he said to his friend. "Don't mention it, Spongebob," Sandy replied. But she was not looking at him when she said this, but instead at the woman who had bumped into him. Spongebob slowly followed her gaze, and his eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Standing before the two friends was the most goregous...beautiful...absolutely stunning creature they had _both _ever seen. She had a killer body, long, sparkly red hair, and the most perfect model-like face you could have ever seen. She was...incredible!

"Hi, I'm Lola. I'm visiting here on vacation," she said sweetly, extending her hand to Sandy, who was hesitant to take it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sandy, and this is my friend Spongebob," she replied flatly, gesturing to the still in-shock sponge. Lola turned to face him and batted her pretty eyes. "It's a _pleasure _to meet you, Spongebob," she said in an even sweeter, almost seductive, voice. Spongebob was still somewhere off in La La Land. "Pleasure's all mine..." he said dreamily. There was a moment of silence between the two, and Sandy looked back and forth at them, taping her foot. Something about the way they gazed upon each other made her want to claw Lola's eyes out. "Well, Spongebob, we'd better hurry if we wanna see that movie," Sandy said, practically dragging Spongebob away.

"Oh, wait! I was hoping maybe we could...talk," Lola said, swimming over to the two and looking directly at Spongebob, who turned a deep shade of scarlett. "Well, he can't talk right now. _We _have plans. Right, Spongebob?" Sandy asked with a satisfied, grin, folding her arms across her chest. Spongebob took a step closer to Lola. "No-no, I'm not doing anyhting important right now," he said quickly, never taking his eyes off of her. Sandy's face narrowed.

"Oh, well, if you've already made plans with your girlfriend, then I could always-''

"I'm single, absolutely single, not dating anyone."

Lola's face instatnly brightened. "Oh! Well, in that case, maybe we could get together sometime...?" Spongebob merely stared at her, mouth opening and closing in disbeleif. Even Sandy was surprsied that someone as pretty as Lola would ask Spongebob out. And yet agian, there was that same resentment she had been feeling since Lola had introduced herself. Lola blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry! Am I being a little too forward?" she asked him innocently, " I mean, I understand that we just met and everything, but you seem like such a nice guy and-"

"C'mon, Spongebob, we'd better go. _Now_!" Sandy said, jerking Spongebob away form Lola and pulling him into the theater. He gazed back at her, still not beleiving how beautiful she was. "Well...maybe I'll see you around, Spongebob-bye!" Lola called out to him. A goofy, crooked smile spread across Spongebob's face. "Bye-Bye," he said, waving gently at her. In his mind, he could hear "angel music" playing, and pictured himself floating away on a cloud with her. Soaring high above the Earth, with his true love. She was so goregous, so graceful, so perfectly perfect, he couldn't get her off of his mind. He was desperately in love!

"Lola..." he whispered with a dreamy sigh. Sandy rolled her eyes at this, and gripped Spongebob's wrist even tighter. She didn't know why she had decided to hate this Lola girl so much...it's not like she was going to steal Spongebob away from her-

Wait, what was she saying??? This was _Spongebob_ she was thinking of, not some really cute guy she'd had a crush on forever. They were friends, just friends, and that's all they'd ever be.

Then why did she feel so...betrayed?

**I know, it's kinda short, but here it is, the first chapter of my fanfic. This time, I decided to sit down and actually write more than one, so keep on reading !!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is my third fanfic! Whooooppppeee! Ok, cheering session over. Anyways, this story kinda picks up where th movie left off, so Spongebob is manager of the Krusty K. Just to let you know. Also, you might want to take a look at the movie "Shark Tale" before reading this fanfic, because I use the character Lola in this story. Okay, you don't have to, I'll just tell you who she is: She is a crush-stealing gold-digger who uses her good looks to get rich and popular men. In the movie, she is Oscar's love interest, but he soon realizes that she isn't the girl for him. SAA(Same As Always,) I will accept ANY comments you decide to write, so please write 'em! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the television show Spongebob Squarepants. He is a trademark of Viacom International Inc., Nickelodeon Studios, and Stephen Hillenburg. I also do not own Lola. She belongs to DreamWroks International Inc. **

CHAPTER 1: THE TROUBLE WITH LOLA:

"Manager of the Krusty Krab! I never thought I'd see the day!" Sandy Cheeks said to her best friend Spongebob Squarepants, punching him forcefully on the shoulder. Spongebob winced uncomfortably and rubbed his arm. "Uh...yeah, thanks, Sandy!" he replied. The two were at the Reef celebrating Spopngebob's new promotion. They planned to see the movie " Night Of The Living Coral." Spongebob knew he would be freaked out by this film, but Sandy had been dying to see it for ages. And he was willing to do _anything_ to make Sandy like him even more.

The two approached the snack stand to order some popcorn. "I can't wait to see the movie-the critics say it's even more horrifying than the first one," Sandy said excitedly. She was quite the addrenalin addict. Spongebob gulped. "Really? I didn't catch the first one," he said he said nervously.

_Tarter Sauce, I'll be having nightmares for weeks!_

"Hello there, welcome to the Reef! How may I help your movie-going experience to be a faaaaantastic one?" asked an overly excited employee with dark, matted hair and large wire-rimmed glasses. "Um, yeah, we'll have two small popcorns," Spongebob said, reaching for his wallet. "One with extra jalapeno sauce," Sandy put in. The cashier nodded his head frantically and moved his sweaty, trembling hands. "That'll be ten dollars!!" the cashier said with a huge smile, his left eye begining to twitch. Spongebob eyed him cautiously and was just about to hand him the money when an unsuspecting fish bumped into him, knocking him onto the ground. He rolled over backwards as a soft, smooth voice began to speak. "Oh, how clumsy of me-are you alright?" Spongebob brushed himslef off and Sandy helped to pull him up. "Thanks, Sandy," he said to his friend. "Don't mention it, Spongebob," Sandy replied. But she was not looking at him when she said this, but instead at the woman who had bumped into him. Spongebob slowly followed her gaze, and his eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Standing before the two friends was the most goregous...beautiful...absolutely stunning creature they had _both _ever seen. She had a killer body, long, sparkly red hair, and the most perfect model-like face you could have ever seen. She was...incredible!

"Hi, I'm Lola. I'm visiting here on vacation," she said sweetly, extending her hand to Sandy, who was hesitant to take it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sandy, and this is my friend Spongebob," she replied flatly, gesturing to the still in-shock sponge. Lola turned to face him and batted her pretty eyes. "It's a _pleasure _to meet you, Spongebob," she said in an even sweeter, almost seductive, voice. Spongebob was still somewhere off in La La Land. "Pleasure's all mine..." he said dreamily. There was a moment of silence between the two, and Sandy looked back and forth at them, taping her foot. Something about the way they gazed upon each other made her want to claw Lola's eyes out. "Well, Spongebob, we'd better hurry if we wanna see that movie," Sandy said, practically dragging Spongebob away.

"Oh, wait! I was hoping maybe we could...talk," Lola said, swimming over to the two and looking directly at Spongebob, who turned a deep shade of scarlett. "Well, he can't talk right now. _We _have plans. Right, Spongebob?" Sandy asked with a satisfied, grin, folding her arms across her chest. Spongebob took a step closer to Lola. "No-no, I'm not doing anyhting important right now," he said quickly, never taking his eyes off of her. Sandy's face narrowed.

"Oh, well, if you've already made plans with your girlfriend, then I could always-''

"I'm single, absolutely single, not dating anyone."

Lola's face instatnly brightened. "Oh! Well, in that case, maybe we could get together sometime...?" Spongebob merely stared at her, mouth opening and closing in disbeleif. Even Sandy was surprsied that someone as pretty as Lola would ask Spongebob out. And yet agian, there was that same resentment she had been feeling since Lola had introduced herself. Lola blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry! Am I being a little too forward?" she asked him innocently, " I mean, I understand that we just met and everything, but you seem like such a nice guy and-"

"C'mon, Spongebob, we'd better go. _Now_!" Sandy said, jerking Spongebob away form Lola and pulling him into the theater. He gazed back at her, still not beleiving how beautiful she was. "Well...maybe I'll see you around, Spongebob-bye!" Lola called out to him. A goofy, crooked smile spread across Spongebob's face. "Bye-Bye," he said, waving gently at her. In his mind, he could hear "angel music" playing, and pictured himself floating away on a cloud with her. Soaring high above the Earth, with his true love. She was so goregous, so graceful, so perfectly perfect, he couldn't get her off of his mind. He was desperately in love!

"Lola..." he whispered with a dreamy sigh. Sandy rolled her eyes at this, and gripped Spongebob's wrist even tighter. She didn't know why she had decided to hate this Lola girl so much...it's not like she was going to steal Spongebob away from her-

Wait, what was she saying??? This was _Spongebob_ she was thinking of, not some really cute guy she'd had a crush on forever. They were friends, just friends, and that's all they'd ever be.

Then why did she feel so...betrayed?

**I know, it's kinda short, but here it is, the first chapter of my fanfic. This time, I decided to sit down and actually write more than one, so keep on reading !!!**


End file.
